GANGS OF DOMINOOO
by SakuyaTouya
Summary: Jonouchi and Honda have gotten in trouble with the law. Now they have to become "big brothers" to the most unlikeliest groups of people. Will they survive the horrors of two misguided groups of teens? Please R&R!
1. STOP YELLIN' AT ME!

The Infinite Sadness: Hello and Welcome to my first YGO fanfic! My brothers and I decided to work together to make one so please don't flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own YGO. If I did, I would be dead from shock! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: STOP YELLIN' AT ME!  
  
All is calm in Domino City since the incident in Battle City. The gang has pretty much grown apart. Although many of them still reside in Domino City, Anzu moved to New York to pursue her dream of dancing. On the other hand, Isis and Rishid decided to move to the city under certain circumstances, otherwise known as Malik. Anyway, it was a day like no other.  
  
Honda: KEEP DRIVING! DON'T STOP AT THE LIGHT! Jonouchi: I'M GOIN'! I'M GOIN'! QUIT YELLIN' AT ME! Honda: QUIT YELLIN' AT YOU?! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY THE POLICE! Jonouchi: And? Honda: -_- Why did you just run over an old lady? Jonouchi: She gave me the finger! What the hell was I supposed to do?! Wave to her?! Honda: -_-' (looks out the window) Jonouchi, STEP ON IT! DCPD: THIS IS THE DOMINO CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT! PULL YOUR VEHICLE OVER! Jonouchi: Make me! (speeds the car up)  
  
The car swerves into an alleyway, followed by several police cars. They drive through the alley, running over boxes and homeless people.  
  
Jonouchi: HANG ON! (drives out of the alley and onto a bridge) Honda: YOU ASS! THE BRIDGE IS RISING! Jonouchi: (grins) I've always wanted to try jumpin' a bridge! Honda: O_O (sticks his head out of the window) HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! Jonouchi: (laughs maniacally) HERE WE GO!  
  
Amazingly, the car soars over the gap, followed by two police cars. Unfortunately, their car collides into a bus.  
  
Both: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (open their eyes) Honda: I'm alive! (hugs himself) Jonouchi: OH CRAP! MY DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!  
  
Sirens from the police cars echo off the car's exterior, as both approach the collision.  
  
Honda: (begins to panic) Oh crap! Oh crap! We're going to jail! (grabs Jonouchi by the shirt) I can't go to prison! Do you know what they do to people like me?! DO YOU?! Jonouchi: LAY OFF, MAN! (pushes Honda away) We're not going to jail! Honda: We're not? Jonouchi: Nope! (gets out of the car) Come on! Honda: (gets out of the car, looking confused) Where are you going?  
  
The police cars approach the two.  
  
DCPD: STAY WHERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR RECKLESS DRIVING AND AVOIDING ARREST! Honda: NOOOOOOOO! DON'T TAKE ME! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO GO TO PRISON! THEY'LL EAT ME ALIVE! Jonouchi: SHUT UP! (slaps Honda) Come on! Honda: O_O??? Jonouchi: RUN!!!  
  
They both run towards the Kame Game Shop, followed by no less than 40 police officers.  
  
So, you like?  
  
Honda: Why am I acting like an idiot?  
  
TIS: Because I said so! ^_^  
  
Jonouchi: ALL RIGHT! LET'S JUMP THE BRIDGE AGAIN!  
  
Honda: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
TIS: Please R&R! 


	2. HONDA! YOU DO WHAT!

TIS: ^_^ Wat up?! I'm glad that someone likes the story so far!  
  
Jono: Yeah.You paid them didn't you?  
  
TIS: Nope! But I should! ^_^  
  
Honda: You're almost as bad as Jono.  
  
TIS: And that's bad?  
  
Jono: -_- what's that supposed to mean, Honda?  
  
Honda: -_- Never mind.  
  
TIS: I don't own these two or YGO, but if I did, they'd all suffer!  
  
Jono and Honda: O_O (slowly backs away from TIS)  
  
TIS: (laughs maniacally) ALL SHALL SUFFER! (lassos Jono and Honda)  
  
Chapter 2: HONDA, HOW COULD YOU?!  
  
Jono: RUN! RUN! UN DAMN YOU!  
  
Honda: T_T I'm going to jail! (burst into tears) WHY? JONO, WHY?!  
  
Jono: If you don't like it, then stop running and get caught, you PANSEY!  
  
Honda: SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T RUN THAT OLD LADY OVER, THEN WE WOULDN'T BE RUNNING FROM THE POLICE!  
  
Jono: SHE MOCKED ME! ESIDES, SHE'S THE ONE WHO SLAPPED RYOU'S ASS LAST YEAR! YOU WANT HER TO COME AFTER YOU NEXT?  
  
Honda: No!  
  
Jono: Then, CAN IT!  
  
Honda: My heart was in the right place, JERK!  
  
Jono: WHAT?! (tackles Honda)  
  
Honda: BRING IT ON, MONKEY ASS KISSER! Jono: WELL IT SUCKS TO BE YOU!  
  
Honda: WHAT?!  
  
Both break into a fight, rolling on the ground. The police officers finally catch up with the two boys after stopping at a nearby donut shop for coffee and donuts.  
  
Officer: That's enough, boys!  
  
Both: (are trying to slam each others' faces into the pavement)  
  
Officer: Whoa! Whoa! (separates the two) You're both pretty! You're both pretty!  
  
Jono: PRETTY MY ASS! HONDA HUMPS COUCHES!  
  
Honda: You said that you wouldn't tell, CAT HUMPER!  
  
Officer: BOYS! YOU'RE BOTH UNDER ARREST!  
  
Jono and Honda are surrounded by police officers equipped with batons and handcuffs.  
  
Jono: LIKE HELL I AM! (punches one of the officers)  
  
Honda: I'M GOING TO JAIL! (is currently in fetal position watching Jono get pinned down by 30 officers)  
  
Jono: GET OFF ME! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME, DOUGHBOYS?! I'L KILL YA! I'LL KILL YA! (is being beaten by 30 batons) IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!  
  
Honda: DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T DESERVE TO GO TO PRISON! (is being handcuffed) HELP! I'M BEING HIJACKED! HELP!!!  
  
Officer: Don't worry, son. You'll be fine.  
  
Jono: BITE ME, DOUGHBOY!  
  
Officer: Tell it to the judge! (shoves them both in the back of a police car)  
  
Honda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
TIS: R&R! ^_^  
  
Jono: ^_^ I put up quite a fight!  
  
Honda: Why was I being a wuss?  
  
TIS: Because you are one!  
  
Honda: T_T  
  
Jono: (grins) Don't worry.we still love you!  
  
Honda: (inches away from Jono)  
  
TIS: Please R&R! 


	3. DON'T BE HATIN!

TIS: T_T You love the story! I'm so happy! (bursts into tears)  
  
Jono: Oh shut up already!  
  
Honda: T_T Why am I here?  
  
TIS: Because you surprisingly have fans.  
  
Jono: He does? O_O  
  
Honda: Hey!  
  
TIS: I don't own YGO or The Simpsons.  
  
Chapter 3: DON'T BE HATIN'!  
  
DOMINO CITY COURTHOUSE.  
  
Jono and Honda are waiting for their trial to begin, but are having doubts about the current trial.  
  
Honda: O_O This is very interesting. Jono: They're suing each other over a pie?!  
  
Judge: SILENCE IN THE COURT! Now, please continue. Prosecutor: Now, Brad, in your own words, tell the jury what happened a week from yesterday. Brad: Well, ya see, I was takin' a walk in da park and found a pie on a picnic table. No one was around and clearly the pie wasn't being looked for, so I took it. Before I could eat it, that dumbass Mike jumped me and tried to steal the pie. Mike: DUMBASS?! LISTEN YOU PUNKASS BITCH! I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'! HE JUMPED ME! Brad: WHATCHA DO ABOUT, BITCH?! Mike: HELL NO! (jumps over the table he was sitting at)  
  
Security runs over and restrains Mike, while Jono and Honda cheer Mike on.  
  
Jono: GET HIM! BEAT HIS ASS DOWN! Honda: GET HIM! GET HIM! (Brad's face is smashed into a table) OH NOT SO PRETTY ANYMORE, HUH, BITCH?!  
  
The judge just sat in his chair, eating popcorn and watching the show.  
  
Judge: ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN! Now, Brad, Mike, a decision has been made. The pie shall be cut in two and both men shall receive.death. I'll eat the pie. (eats the pie) mmmmmmm.apple.next case, please!  
  
Both Jono and Honda are dragged in front of the judge.  
  
Judge: Oh, not you again. Jono: What's up, judge? Judge: Nothin' much.now you both are charged with assault, resisting arrest, and so forth.any comments on anything, boys? Honda: PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! DON'T SEND ME TO PRISON! I'M JUST AN INNOCENT VICTIM IN ALL OF THIS! (bursts into tears) OH WHAT WOULD SERENITY THINK IF I WENT TO PRISON?! Jono: You're an ass? Honda: (glares at Jono) What would Mai think? Jono: O_O Judge: Is that all you'd like to say? Jono: No, sir. (turns to the old lady he ran over, who is in a wheelchair now) Don't be hatin'! Old Lady: (flips him off) Jono: I TOLD YOU SHE DID IT! I TOLD YOU! Judge: Jonouchi and Honda, I sentence you both to 3 months in Domino City Jail and 2 years of community service, acting as "big brothers" to several teens. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY COURTROOM!  
  
Jono and Honda are dragged out of the courtroom and thrown into a police car.  
  
Honda: T_T WHY? WHY?! SERENITY! (looks out the window)  
  
Serenity is standing out side to courthouse, crying.  
  
Jono: SERENITY! DON'T WORRY! IT'S ONLY FOR 3 MONTHS! Serenity: OH, JONO, HONDA, HOW COULD YOU? WHY DID YOU DO ALL OF THIS? Mai: THEY WERE PROBABLY DRUNK! Jono: WE WERE NOT! WE WERE BORED! Serenity: (bursts into more tears) Honda: DON'T CRY, SERENITY! Serenity: I CAN'T HELP IT!  
  
Serenity sobs on Mai's shirt. The police car begins to drive away.  
  
Honda: SERENITY, I LOVE YOU! Jono: WHAT?!  
  
The police car screeches to a halt. Honda: Oh shit! Jono: DAMN STRAIGHT!  
  
TIS: ^_^ HONDA'S IN TROUBLE! HONDA'S IN TROUBLE! PLEASE R&R! 


	4. OMG!

The Infinite Sadness: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jono and Honda: O_O  
  
TIS: THEY LOVE TO SEE YOU SUFFER!  
  
Jono and Honda: O_O  
  
TIS: WELCOME BACK, LOYAL MIND SLAVES! PREPARE FOR JONO AND HONDA'S MOST FRIGHTENING ENCOUNTERS!  
  
J&H: O_O! SAVE US!!!!  
  
FANS: NEVER!  
  
TIS: I don't own YGO, The Simpsons, National Security or LOTR.  
  
Chapter 4: OMG!!!  
  
Jono: -_- I'LL KILL YA!  
  
Honda: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (is being pummeled)  
  
A crowd begins to form around the rocking police car. Many of the people thought that some NAUGHTY things were happening inside. Jono and Honda would push their faces or butts against the windows every once in a while.  
  
Honda: (sticks his head out of the window) HELP!!! HELP!!! ACK!!! (is being choked with handcuffs)  
  
Jono: I'LL KILL YOU GOOD!!!  
  
After separating an angry Jono and near-death Honda, the police officers finally arrive at Domino City Jail.  
  
Jono: -_- Just you wait, Honda. Once we're alone, your ass will be grass and I'm gonna smoke it.  
  
Honda: (whimpers and gulps) O_O  
  
Officer Nick: (chuckles) That's exactly why we're going to put you two in separate cells.  
  
Officer Dan: (grins) 'Mom' and 'Quigebo' will be happy to have cellmates.  
  
Honda: Mom?!  
  
Jono: Quigebo?!  
  
Officer Nick: (grins) Follow us.  
  
Officer Dan grabs Honda by the shoulder and steers him down the left hallway, while Officer Nick leads Jono down the right. They both lead the boys to adjacent cells.  
  
Honda: Why did you lead us down different hallways?  
  
Officer Dan: For effect. ^_^  
  
Jono: -_- Where are our cellmates? (grins) Are they imaginary?  
  
Officer Nick: Don't worry.(cackles evilly) They'll be here once they're out of solitary confinement.  
  
Honda: O_O Solitary confinement?!  
  
Officers Dan and Nick: (lock the boys in and laugh maniacally)  
  
Jono and Honda: O_O  
  
Jono and Honda fall asleep, whimpering and dreaming about psychotic, homicidal maniacs. The next day, they both woke up to a big surprise.  
  
Jono: ~_~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! (is still asleep, snoring happily) ~_~  
  
???: (in a low, raspy voice) My precious.  
  
Jono: ~_~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
Jono's cellmate crawls over to his sleeping form. Staring at Jono with large eyes, he reaches down and pokes Jono's eye. Jono twitches and rolls over, his back facing his cellmate.  
  
???: My precious.(licks Jono's ear)  
  
Jono: (giggles) Mai, quit! Not in front of the others!  
  
???: My one.my own.my precious! (rubs Jono's ass)  
  
Jono: (rolls over onto his back and opens his eyes) O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (falls off his bunk) DEATH FROM ABOVE!!! (runs and clings to the bars) O_O HONDA!!! HELP!!!  
  
Honda: ~_~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! (is ignoring Jono's cries and continues to sleep)  
  
???: (in a high-pitched girly singsong voice) Dancin' away my hunger pains, movin' my feet so my stomach won't hurt, I kinda like cheeses but not in a sacrilegious way!  
  
Honda: ~_~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
???: (grins) Hello, handsome! (pinches Honda's ass)  
  
Honda: (grunts and rolls over onto his side) ~_~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
???: (climbs onto the bunk next to Honda) ^_^ (slaps Honda's ass)  
  
Honda: (grins and mutters in his sleep) Serenity, I knew you loved me!  
  
???: (grins and whispers in Honda's ear) Shall I ask for a bottle of wine? (sets his hand on Honda's ass)  
  
Honda: (frowns in his sleep) Serenity, you don't drink.  
  
???: Who said that I'm Serenity?  
  
Honda: (opens his eyes) O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (jumps off the bunk) HELP! HE'S RAPING ME! HE'S RAPING ME! GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF THERE! (slaps his cellmate's hand away from his ass) IT DOESN'T BELONG THERE!  
  
Jono and Honda scream like little girls as their cellmates close in on them.  
  
TIS: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jono: WHY?! WHY?! (falls into fetal position)  
  
Honda: O_O OH DEAR GOD, I'M BEING RAPED!  
  
TIS: No you're not!  
  
Jono: YES WE ARE!  
  
Honda: WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE?!  
  
TIS: For those who couldn't guess, 'Mom', Honda's cellmate, is really PEGASUS!  
  
Honda: (screams and faints) *_*  
  
TIS: And 'Quigebo', Jono's cellmate, is Gollum from LOTR!  
  
Jono: O_O HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!!! (bursts into tears)  
  
TIS: NOW MIND SLAVES! R &R! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. Doin' Time

The Infinite Sadness: Welcome back, Mind Slaves! ^_^ I have a new chapter for you!  
  
Jono & Honda: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
TIS: Since Honda was pretty much tortured during the last chapter.  
  
Honda: Pretty much?! You mean that I was practically in HELL!  
  
TIS: SILENECE! It's Jono's turn! ^_^ Sorry, Jono!  
  
Jono: (pouts) I thought that you loved me!  
  
TIS: Not really.Anyway, Honda, do the disclaimer!  
  
Honda: The bitch sitting next to us does not own YGO, 8 Crazy Nights, LOTR, Family Guy, Ace Ventura or The New Guy.  
  
TIS: ONWARD, MIND SLAVES, AND ROT YOUR BRAINS ONCE AGAIN!  
  
Chapter 5: Doin' Time  
  
A month after being incarcerated, Jono and Honda have learned to live with their psychotic cellmates.and how to sleep with their eyes open.  
  
Jono: (eyes wide open, rocking back & forth) Can't sleep.(looks at Gollum) He'll eat me if I sleep.(eye twitches) I have a huge wedgie.(is currently trying to pick the wedgie out)  
  
Gollum: (is sitting across from Jono) My precious.(licks his lips) Precious.(crawls over to Jono) Precious.We wants the precious.  
  
Jono: (looks at Gollum) O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Gollum: O_O What's wrong, precious?  
  
Jono: (whispers loudly) Your balls are showing!  
  
Gollum: (crawls onto Jono's lap) We likes the precious! (licks Jono's face)  
  
Jono: (whimpers) Honda, help!  
  
Honda: Come on, roll the dice already!  
  
Pegasus: Now, now, Hondy.I'm waiting for the right moment.  
  
Honda: ROLL THE DAMN DICE!  
  
Pegasus: (pouts) I would have, but I really don't appreciate your tone of voice.  
  
Honda: (sighs) Fine.please roll the dice.(shudders) Peggy.  
  
Pegasus: (grins) Alright, Hondy. (rolls the dice) seven.) moves his token seven spaces)  
  
Honda: HA! Go to jail! Go directly to jail! Do not pass go.do not collect $200.and do not, I repeat, do NOT drop the soap!  
  
Pegasus: (grins) Why not? That's the best part of prison!  
  
Honda: (moves to the other side of the cell) O_O  
  
The next day, all of the inmates were taken outside into the courtyard, for some fresh air. Jono, Honda, and a few other inmates were playing basketball with the warden and a few guards.  
  
Warden: (pushes an overweight inmate out of the way and scores a basket) Next time you come on my court, WEAR A BRA!  
  
Fat Inmate: (begins to cry)  
  
Pegasus: Don't cry, son, you have nice boobs!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Pegasus: It's true!  
  
Warden: (passes the ball to Jono) Shoot!  
  
Jono: (makes a basket) Yeah!  
  
Warden: And what?! Say it, Jono!  
  
Jono: EAT THAT NUTSTRAP, BITCH!  
  
Honda: (laughs his head off) Good one, Jono!  
  
Guard: Call for you, Warden!  
  
Warden: (sighs) Probably the wife again.  
  
Crazed-looking Inmate: (runs from the basketball court and climbs over the fence) O_O (runs for his life)  
  
Guard: (rides after him on a horse and shoots him) ^_^  
  
Jono and Honda: O_O  
  
Warden: (laughs) I'll never get tired of that!  
  
Pegasus: (to Jono and Honda) Don't worry.it happens all of the time! ^_^ Same cat, never gets away!  
  
During their last month of imprisonment, Jono and Honda were working on the side of the highway, picking up recyclables, along with the other inmates.  
  
Inmate: (runs out in the middle of rush hour traffic) *_* (is hit by a semi)  
  
Jono: Ouch, that's gotta hurt!  
  
Honda: Whoa, he's a pancake!  
  
Gollum: (whimpers) We will miss the precious.The precious will leave us..(tugs on Jono's pants) Precious.(pulls down Jono's pants) Precious.(rips Jono's boxers off) Precious! ^_^  
  
Jono: O_O HOLY SHIT! (pulls his pants up) WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Honda: ( is picking up soda cans) ^_^ I think he likes you!  
  
Jono: DAMNIT, HONDA! SHUT UP!  
  
Gollum: (hugs Jono's boxers) Precious.(sniffs the boxers) My precious.(begins to chew on the boxers)  
  
All: O_O  
  
Pegasus: (grins at Jono)  
  
Jono: (shudders and continues to pick up paper)  
  
Pegasus: Paperboy!  
  
Jono: (shudders and turns to Pegasus) What?!  
  
Pegasus: You hungry?  
  
Jono: (starry eyed) HELL YEAH!  
  
Pegasus: Well, I have a nice chocolaty candy bar in my pocket, but, you know, my arthritis.you mind fishing it out?  
  
Jono: No, that's okay.I'm not that hungry.O_O Weird.  
  
Honda: (snickers)  
  
Finally, Jono and Honda are set free, but still have to do their community service.  
  
Jono: Boy, am I glad that's over!  
  
Honda: Yeah, no more Pegasus and Gollum!  
  
Jono: (shudders) Never mention those names again!  
  
Honda: Okay.so where are we going?  
  
Jono: (looks at the directions on a piece of paper) The rec. center.That's where we'll get our assignments.  
  
Both walk to the rec. center.  
  
TIS: Another job well done! ^_^  
  
Jono: O_O (is too freaked out to speak)  
  
Honda: (is still laughing)  
  
TIS: R&R! 


	6. LOL! WELCOME MOKUBA!

The Infinite Sadness: REUNITE AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!  
  
Jono: -_- Kill me.  
  
Honda: If anyone cares about us, please send asylum employees to TIS's house.  
  
TIS: That reminds me.I'M WORKING ON A NEW FIC!  
  
Jono and Honda: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
TIS: Starring.(drum roll) RYOU BAKURA!  
  
Ryou: O_O Oh, dear.  
  
TIS: Don't worry.well, maybe you should since your dad gets remarried and stuff.  
  
Ryou: T_T I thought that I was your favorite.  
  
TIS: I don't know. I'm kinda hooked on Malik now.  
  
Malik: YAY! ^_^  
  
TIS: Anyway, I don't own YGO, Sailor Moon, or The Simpsons.  
  
Chap 6: Boob #1 and Boob #2 (TIS: LOL! ^_^)  
  
After helping a couple of kids chuck flaming road kill at passing cars, which caused a five-car pile up, Jono and Honda finally make it to the rec. center. Although they were there to receive their assignment, the two boys decided to take a detour and flirt with a few girls.  
  
Honda: So, what are your names, beautiful?  
  
Jono: Yeah, maybe we can get together sometime.  
  
The three girls look at each other, annoyed by the two idiots. The raven- haired beauty grins, while the brunette's eyes widen with terror. The shortest girl brushes a strand of her silver hair out of her eyes.  
  
Raven-haired Girl: My name's Seiya. That's Taiki (points to the brunette) and that's Yaten (points to the silver-haired girl).  
  
Honda: (grins) Such beautiful names for such beautiful ladies.(winks at them) How about a date?  
  
Yaten: (annoyed) How about, no?  
  
Jono: (grins) Aw, come on, babe! It'll be fun!  
  
Taiki: (sighs) No, thank you.  
  
Jono: (pouts) Why not?  
  
Seiya: (grins) Well, you see.(whispers something to the boys)  
  
Jono and Honda: O_O  
  
Both boys run across the room as fast as they can.  
  
Honda: O_O DRAG QUEENS!  
  
Jono: O_O HOLY SHIT!  
  
Honda: Let's find the office.  
  
Honda and Jono walk around looking for the office. They find it near the snack bar and walk in, only to find.  
  
Jono and Honda: ANZU?!  
  
Anzu: Hiya! So you're here for your assignment?  
  
Honda: Yeah, how did you know?  
  
Anzu: O_O Anzu knows all!  
  
Jono: o_O Right.so why are you here? I thought you went to New York.  
  
Anzu: I came back because I felt that I was needed.  
  
Honda: Sure.so what's our assignment?  
  
Anzu: Stay right here and I'll go get it.(picks up a broom handle and leaves the room)  
  
Jono and Honda: O_O okay.  
  
The two boys can hear shouting and banging in the other room. Finally after a good 15 minutes, Anzu returns dragging.  
  
Jono and Honda: MOKUBA?!  
  
Mokuba: Yo! Wat's crackin'?  
  
J&H: O_O  
  
Honda: What the hell? Why are you here?  
  
Mokuba: That bastard Seto brought me here! Lit a pipe bomb in his office!  
  
Jono: ALL RIGHT, LITTLE MAN!  
  
Anzu: You two are to keep an eye on Mokuba and teach him to be more civilized, okay?  
  
Honda: Sure.^_^  
  
Jono: What a minute! This is a "Big Brother" program. Mokuba already has a brother.  
  
Mokuba: Shhhh, I have ten, but let's just that nine are dead.  
  
Honda: O_O Why?  
  
Mokuba: Cause of death: Got in my way!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Jono: (laughs nervously) Uhhh.right.  
  
Anzu: Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.(hands Honda a pair of car keys) You'll need these.  
  
Honda: Cool, thanks.  
  
Jono: I'm drivin'!  
  
Honda Hell no! I am! Let's go!  
  
They leave the rec. center in a black Ford Expedition, not knowing what lies ahead.  
  
TIS: YAY! GANGSTA MOKUBA HAS MADE AN APPEARANCE!  
  
Mokuba: DAMN STRAIGHT! JONO, GET ME A 40!  
  
Jono: Hell no!  
  
Honda: What lies ahead?  
  
TIS: Some of my favorite characters! ^_^ (laughs evilly)  
  
J&H: O_O (run to find an exit)  
  
Mokuba: YO, wat up? Dis is Mokuba talkin'! If yo' down wit da bitches and hoes, den R&R! PEACE BABY! 


	7. DIS IS PIMPIN'

The Infinite Sadness: YAY! BONUS CHAPTER FOR TODAY SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE!  
  
J&H: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
TIS: SHUT UP! Where's Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: DAMN MY FEET HURT! (takes off his shoes) DAMN, I'VE GOT ENOUGH BUNIONS TO MAKE ME SOME BUNION RINGS!  
  
TIS: O_o Thanks for sharing.  
  
Jono: And you say that my feet are nasty!  
  
Honda: They are!  
  
Jono: Shut up!  
  
Malik: Yo!  
  
Jono: What the hell?!  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Hello everyone!  
  
TIS: (grins) Ryou, I said for Bakura to come.  
  
Ryou: T_T I thought you loved me!  
  
TIS: I do, but I need Bakura for the fic. Don't worry, you'll show up soon.  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Okay!  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! WHERE AM I?!  
  
TIS: HELL! (laughs evilly) Ryou, if you would please.  
  
Ryou: She doesn't own YGO, Malibu's Most Wanted, Pringles, National Security, The Muppets or Ace Ventura!  
  
Malik: Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 7: DIS IS PIMPIN'!  
  
Jono and Honda decided to take Mokuba on a ride around town to find something fun to do. Honda brakes the car at a red light.  
  
Mokuba: YA'LL BORIN'!  
  
Jono: You know Mokuba, real gangsters hate posers.  
  
Mokuba: HELL YEAH! DEY BE MESSIN' UP OUR FLOW!  
  
Honda: He means you.  
  
Mokuba: Me? Aw hell no! I got a P.H.D. A Poser Hatin' Degree!  
  
Jono: -_- This is gonna suck.  
  
Honda: Yeah.  
  
Suddenly, two teenagers run up to the car.  
  
Bakura: GIMME YO' RIDE OR I'LL DUST YO' ASS, BITCH! (points a gun at Honda)  
  
Honda: (screams like a girl and is thrown in the backseat with Mokuba and Jono)  
  
Jono: What the hell?!  
  
Malik: (jumps in) PUNCH IT, FOO! PUNCH IT!  
  
Bakura: (speeds down the street)  
  
Mokuba: Holy shizznit!  
  
Malik: What the hell?!  
  
Bakura: SHUT YO' ASS, PUNK!  
  
Mokuba: O_O  
  
Jono: Dude, what's with ya?  
  
Malik: We needed a ride aftah Bakura smoked dis jackass on 3rd and 11th.  
  
Bakura: Yeah and we need you three to jack us some 40's at da liquah sto'.  
  
Honda: Why can't you do it?  
  
Malik: We robbed it last week. And because Bakura's afraid of da clerk.  
  
Bakura: Damnit I am not! Dat bitch keeps shovin' dem nasty hands down my pants!  
  
Mokuba: Hey, can I help enslave the dumbasses?  
  
Malik: (thinks) I don't know.(looks at Bakura) It could have some privileges.  
  
Bakura: O_O HOLY SHIT! MALIK'S A PEDOPHILE!  
  
Malik: WHAT THE HELL! NO I'M NOT!  
  
Bakura: Oh, I guess I heard wrong then.  
  
Mokuba: Well?  
  
Bakura: Fine.  
  
They drive up to the liquor store to find a familiar site.  
  
Malik: Damn Kermit's at it again!  
  
Kermit the Pimp: Where's my money?! (is holding a gun to Piggy's head)  
  
Bakura: (turns to Jono and Honda) Now.Go jack us some 40's! (turns to Malik and Mokuba) Ya'll want anything else?  
  
Jono: I'd like some Pringles.  
  
Malik: THIS AIN'T NO PICNIC, BITCH! NOW GO!  
  
Honda and Jono get out of the car and walk into the liquor store.  
  
TIS: YAY! MALI AND KURA! ^_^  
  
Bakura: (is talking to Seiya from SM) Damn you're fine!  
  
Seiya: (rolls his eyes)  
  
Malik: Where are the whores you promised?  
  
TIS: At my school! But for now, I give you the lovely.MAI!  
  
Mai: O_O What the hell?!  
  
Malik: I said whore, not slut!  
  
Bakura: I hate you, TIS!  
  
TIS: GOOD BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND LOVE MY RYOU!  
  
Ryou: YAY! ^_^  
  
Honda: Then why is he suffering in your new fic?  
  
Ryou: O_O  
  
TIS: HUSH! I HAVEN'T POSTED THAT YET! SO WAIT!  
  
Mokuba: Dis is Mokuba again! Are you down? Den R&R!  
  
All: HELL YEAH! 


End file.
